Hitch Snitch
by celtics534
Summary: Future Mrs Ginny Potter needs a break from wedding planning. Her wonderful fiancée gets them tickets to a Quidditch match. Sounds like the perfect day, but nothing is ever simple for Harry and Ginny


**Huge thank to Arnel for being an awesome beta! The concept of the Hitch Snitch came from watching a baseball kiss cam. The couple displayed on the screen turned out to be brother and sister, so I thought what if cameras only followed people with chemistry.**

* * *

"Is this really what you should be doing two weeks before your wedding?" Molly Weasley reprimanded her daughter, as she watched her throw on a light blue sweater.

"Yes, Mum," Ginny said candidly, "Harry bought us the tickets to give us a break from all the wedding kerfuffle" Her fiancée, soon to be husband, had seen the stress their wedding was causing her. He decided they needed a "wedding free" day. Twenty-four hours without talking about seating charts, flowers, or vows sounded perfect to Ginny.

She was excited for her wedding, or more like the marriage. The idea of being married to Harry sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Ginny Potter. What she didn't like was all the planning, or more like her mother's nagging.

Harry, being the caring man he was, bought them tickets to go see the Appleby Arrows play the Falmouth Falcons. Not an amazing line up, but better than wedding planning. She had gone over to the Burrow early in the morning, the day of the game, to let her mother know she wasn't going to be discussing the band' arrangements.

Her mother was more than happy to show her displeasure at Ginny's less than excited attitude towards planning her wedding. She had been trying to guilt trip her daughter for the last fifteen minutes. Only the thought of having the entire day to herself with Harry prevented her from blowing up at her mother.

Ginny let out an even-tempered sigh. "Mum, I need a day. I'll come over early on Sunday and we can discuss anything you want. I just—" She took in a deep breath, and focused on her mother's eyes, the same as her own. "I need a day."

Molly stared at her for a few moments, then finally she nodded her head. "Fine, but on Sunday we are going over all the details you've been avoiding."

Her shoulders sagged in relief as she went over and hugged her mother. "Sure, whatever you want."

Ginny's mother returned the embrace. "I just want you to enjoy your wedding. You only get one, you know?"

Giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, she removed herself from the hug. "I know, Mum, but to be honest," she grabbed her bag off the table, "the wedding is such a small thing to me. What really matters to me is the fact that I'm going to be married to Harry."

Molly beamed at her only daughter. "You're right, dear. Well, you have fun."

With a final wave, Ginny left the house and turned into darkness and the feeling of a tight enclosed space of Apparition.

 **HGHGHGHG**

The Arrow's stadium had been rebuilt after the war, trying to bring some thrill for the team. They had all new screens for advertisements and nice comfortable chairs for the fans. Ginny loved the locker room. They had enchanted the walls to change the color based on the team, so when the Harpies were playing against the Arrows they had their comforting green surrounding them before the game.

Ginny walked from the set arrival point to where Harry said he would meet her, next to the statue of Gregory Cotton. Large groups congregated around the outside of the stadium, waiting for the gates to open. They had decided to get there early, so they could just get to their seats and hopefully dodge people gawking at them. Being the Chosen One and a star Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies did have its draw backs.

She could see him through the hordes of people, leaning against the larger than life, stone broomstick. His hair more messy than usual in the light wind. His beautiful eyes were closed to the world. She had been with the man for more than three years, and yet he still sent butterflies through her stomach. He could make her feel like she was still eleven sometimes.

Approaching with stealth she moved her mouth right next to his ear. "How's it going, Potter?"

He jumped, his eyes shooting open. "Merlin, Gin!" he placed a hand on his chest.

Ginny placed her hand on his cheek while chuckling. "And here I thought you were an Auror. You shouldn't let people get the drop on you like that, Harry."

Harry sent her a glare, but wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was testing your stealth skills, Miss Weasley. You passed."

"Ah, so does that mean I can take your job?"

He shrugged. "Only if that means I get your job."

"I don't think you have the right parts for my job, darling. There is something in my contract about being female, I believe."

"Damn! Do you mind if I keep my job, then?"

Ginny laughed and pressed a kiss to his nose. "This time, Potter."

Harry returned her affection, then said, "You know, in two weeks I'll be able to call you Potter." He lowered his voice and pressed a hot kiss on her neck, "I'm going to like calling you Mrs. Potter."

Ginny felt pleasurable shiver go down her spine. If she had liked it when she thought of calling herself Mrs. Potter, it was even better when he said it.

The gates to the stadium opened to the roar of the crowd, as in waves they moved in towards the pitch. Ginny removed herself from her fiancée's embrace and snatched his hand. "Come on, Harry, let's go grab our seats."

"I was enjoying what we were doing out here," Harry mumbled, but didn't put up a fight as she dragged him towards the gates.

"We can do that later, but right now we get to watch Quidditch."

Harry let out a melodramatic sigh and said, "Fine, but I'm going to hold you to that promise."

Ginny stopped walking and turned to face Harry. She placed a short but blazing kiss on his lips. "Count on it."

 **HGHGHGHGHG**

The game was slow, both teams missing multiple opportunities on both sides of play. Ginny had seen the Snitch at least four times within the last three hours. If the Harpies had been playing, the game would have already been over.

She and Harry sat in a private area, only four other groups were around them. Harry had chosen this spot purposely, because he knew it would be easy for them to be left alone. He really did hate the attention his past brought him. Ginny, personally, enjoyed some of the aspects of her fame, like meeting little girls who wanted to be just like her when they grew up.

Harry had his arm around her shoulders as he stared out at the abysmal game. Ginny was getting slightly bored, and she didn't think she was the only one. She noticed people leaving their seats and not returning. They probably thought the teams were playing horribly, like she did.

The announcers were trying to keep people engaged. They kept bring up great past plays from the teams, remarking how they could make some incredible moves when given the chance.

One of the commentators, Darrin Lewis, started to talk about the stadium's improvements since the war. "One of my new favorite features is what we're calling the Hitch Snitch. It goes around the stadium and magically locks onto the couple in the crowd who has the best chemistry. Do you think we should release it, Ben?"

Ben Wilson's voice spoke across the field, "I think we should, Darrin. Who will it be this time?"

On one of the large screens positioned around the stadium, a tiny pink Snitch was animated. It flew from one side of the board to the other, then it showed the pitch from the point of the view of the Hitch Snitch. Ginny watched as it flew around taking quick glances at couples throughout the stands. Then it was right in front of her. She and Harry were put up on the screen for all to see.

Lewis's voice rang out, "And we have our luck couple. Blimey, it's Harry Potter and Holyhead Chaser, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye. His face was tingled pink. She had to fight down her laughter. He had planned for no attention, but now they were being broadcasted across the entire stadium.

"I think they are actually getting married soon, Darrin," Wilson said, "Makes sense they would have quite a bit of chemistry, huh?"

Lewis laughed. "You're right! Alright, folks, let's get the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter to kiss!"

The crowd took up the call with gusto, chanting loudly, "Kiss! Kiss!"

Ginny had to laugh. Harry's face had gone full Weasley red like the family's hair. He continued to look determinately at the game, which was still basically dormant.

She put her hand on Harry's jaw so he would have to look at her. "You remember how you told me that Snape claimed father use to strut?" Ginny asked humorously. Harry gave her a cautious nod, clearly not seeing where she was going with this conversation. "I think it's time for the second generation to give it a go."

Ginny closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his softly. He hesitated for a second before pressing back. Her family always said the two of them were to passionate, but that was only when in private. They didn't like showing too much about their personal relationship with the public, but Ginny figured they could let a little slide here and there.

"Wait! Has Doris seen the Snitch?" Lewis's voice questioned, effectively pulling the crowd back to the game. Everyone except for two people. "He has! He has! Doris caught the Snitch. The Arrows win, two hundred and thirty to one hundred and ten. That brings the Arrows to seventh in the league. Everyone have a good night and Apparate safely."

Music started to blare across the stands. Ginny pulled away from Harry. "Care to head back home? I have a promise I need to keep."

Harry gave her a boyish lopsided grin. He stood up and offered her his arm. "Allow me to lead the way, Miss Weasley."

 **HGHGHGHG**

The next morning, Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table reading _The Daily Prophet_ , when the headline Quidditch article nearly made her spit out her tea. Harry, who as cooking eggs, turned to look at her with concern when he heard a choking noise. "Gin?"

She waved off his concern and turned the paper so he could see the cover photo. It was him and her at the Arrow's game, kissing on the large screen. Harry took one look at it before exclaiming a loud, "Bloody hell!"

"Wait it gets better," Ginny claimed as she perused the article, "they talk about our upcoming nuptials. They say it's really exciting and they asked a source close to the future Potters to describe their relationship, which can be found on page ten."

She quickly turned the page to see the so called "source". The moment she read the name she broke out into laughter. "Who is it?" Harry asked, clearly disconcerted by her laughter.

Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself, before she read, "'George Weasley, owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, upon seeing the photograph (back on page nine) claims they have always been like that. 'See,' Weasley starts to explain, 'I thought I was Harry's favorite Weasley, till I found him snogging my sister in our garden. It was hurtful and heartbreaking, but they do work well together.' Mr. Weasley then went on to express how excited his family was to welcome Potter to their family. 'I mean,' Weasley exclaims excitedly, 'How many people can claim the Chosen One is shagging their sister? Only the Weasley crew, that's who!'"

Harry stared at the paper, dumbfounded. Finally, he spoke, his voice slightly hoarse, "George really thought he was my favorite Weasley?"

Ginny spoke through her laughter, "Really, that's what you focused on?"

Harry shrugged and turned back to his cooking. "Well, the rest of it is the truth."

Ginny stood from her seat and wrapped her arms around his middle from behind. "Do you think my mum will still let me wear white at the wedding, now I've been outed as a scarlet woman?"

Harry chuckled and turned in her arms so he faced her. He pressed a molten kiss on her lips. "I hope so, red dress with red hair. It would clash horribly."

Ginny laughed, but pulled a somber expression. "You're right. We may need to switch outfits."

"I love you more than anything else in this world, but your dress' cut just won't work with my figure."

She sighed dramatically and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh, well. We could always go starkers."

Harry chortled. "I don't think we would want that. Remember most of the guests are your family, and I doubt your brothers would want to see you naked anytime soon."

"But I'm sure they would love the view you would give them. I know I would."

Laughing, Harry kissed her. "Ask and you shall receive, love."

She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in close to her. "This is me asking."

Harry pulled her flush to him, wrapping his arms around her lower back. He started to lead her out of the kitchen.

"Wait," Ginny panted, quickly pulling her face away from his. She pulled out her wand from her back pocket and turned off the stove, placing a warming charm on the eggs. "We'll need those in a little bit. Carry on."

Harry rolled his eyes affectionately and continued his ministrations, all the while bringing them to their bedroom.


End file.
